Ghouls
Considered monsters that the even the most heartless of the supernatural are forever haunted by, Ghouls are horrifying creatures that are hell bent on hunting creatures such as werewolves or vampires, no matter the challenge. Variants and Types Runners: These are the most common type of ghouls and are the weakest. (Though compared to any other creature "weak" is never used) They are quite stronger than typical werewolves and vampires, as they can hold their own against rooks or gammas. Whenever not posing as humans, Runners are absolutely sadistic, often taunting their prey or making fun of their pain. While most see this as a flaw, the insanity Runners possess is actually intentional, as they are masters of striking fear into prey, making them easy to pick off. Stalkers: These are much more agile ghouls built for hunting (or "stalking" as they prefer). They are less insane than Runners, but still like to toy with their prey to some extent. They also have an amazing sense of smell and can detect the heat signature of prey if they concentrate. Devours: Devours are exactly what they sound like, ghouls that only care about consuming the flesh of other supernatural creatures. Though despite their bottomless hunger, Devours often have a polite demeanor, as they complement their prey of their survival time. Tanks: Ghoul Gammas. That is all. Mothers: Mothers are an extremely rare sight, and have often been reported to be responsible for giving birth to ghouls. However, they often try to have an innocent and childlike mindset, as they always go after the bodies of young girls. High: The rarest of all ghouls (as not a single person has seen one and lived) Highs are the most powerful, capable of destroying entire countries with little effort. Appearance One of the many nicknames ghouls are called are "Desecrates" a name they receive due to there horrid ability to possess corpses of humans. Once a ghoul latches onto said corpse, they regenerate any form of decay the body has sustained, as more powerful ones can regenerated from cremation. Because of this, ghouls usually resemble humans most of the time, and thanks to their admirable acting techniques ghouls are almost indistinguishable from humans. Though if a ghouls cover is ever blown, they can mutate their bodies into deadly weapons, with a common change being their eyes turning pure silver and their gums sprouting horrid shards of an unidentified metal that seems to have a much worse effect on supernatural creatures than silver oddly enough. But the extent of this mutation is limited to each type: Runners can only morph their hands into sharp claws made of the same metal as their teeth. Stalkers can change their arms and legs into blades or clawed hands and feet, though some have a preference between both. Devours can change their rib-cages into enormous jaws and can extend their arms to horrific lengths. Tanks can increase the size of their arm muscles to different extents, sometimes bonding the metal to the arms to increase damage, whether by hardening or adding blades. Though they aren't able to change their legs. Mothers can grow to enormous sizes, and can generate an array of tentacles or insectile arms depending on their choice. And no-one has ever seen a High ghoul, but it has been said that the mere sight of one can cause insanity. Also, ghouls without bodies to possess vaguely resemble a cat-like eye with tendrils, they're incredibly weak in this form so they would try to find a host as fast as possible Powers/Abilities * Claws -''' are sharp enough to climb surfaces * '''Extendable jaw * Enhanced senses * Thermal detection * Incredible speed and strength * Acting